


at the first fall of snow

by treacherousdoctors



Category: Radio Silence - Alice Oseman
Genre: Christmas, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treacherousdoctors/pseuds/treacherousdoctors
Summary: snow falls overnight, and the gang decide there’s nothing they could do today other than have a snowball fight.
Relationships: Dae-Sung "Daniel" Jun/Aled Last, Frances Janvier & Aled Last
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	at the first fall of snow

**Author's Note:**

> today’s prompt word was “snow” so i decided to transport the radio silence kids to an exciting alternate universe in which england ever gets enough snow to form a snowball ! just a quick little short thing today but i really am enjoying daily oneshots in the lead up to christmas so :^)
> 
> if anyone is ooc it’s bc i’ve not reread radio silence in a few months and also i am not very clever x

Though they should both, at 19, probably be  _ far  _ too old for this kind of childish excitement, waking to thick snowfall outside sends Aled and Frances into fits of delighted giggles. It feels as if they can’t move quick enough to get dressed into layers upon layers of warm clothes, ready to dash out into the white blanket that has overtaken their little town.

Lana doesn’t bother to ask where they’re heading as they bound down the stairs, though she does make time to stop them and guide Aled towards a spare pair of her boots that will handle the weather better than his Vans, and hands each of them a cereal bar to have for breakfast. Just minutes later they’re in the field they spent Aled’s 18th birthday, what feels like a lifetime ago now.

The snow out here is untouched, not like the roads they had to cross to reach it. It’s bright white, fluffy and crisp underfoot - perfect for snowballs, Frances decides. 

She hits Aled square in the back of the head, and he spins on his heels with an incredulous gasp.

“Frances  _ Janvier!”  _ He exclaims, feigning scorn. “You have just declared war.”

Within seconds they’re running around, flinging half-formed snowballs at one another. At one stage, Frances slips on an icy patch and lands in a pile of snow, but just laughs it off and starts forming a snow angel. Bewildered, just for a second, Aled decides to join her. The pair of them end up lying there, giggling uncontrollably, with no care for the freezing water seeping through their clothes and into their bones.

After a brief silence, just lying there with snowflakes drifting to a stop on their cheeks, Aled speaks up.

“Y’know… Dan got home from uni for Christmas yesterday night.”

Frances sits up sharply, a bright smile on her face. “Do you wanna invite him to join us?”

“Would you mind?”

“Only if you agree in advance that this snowball war isn’t going to become a snowball anxious. No ganging up on the sad, single girl.”

“I make no promises.”

“Aled!” She gasps in mock offence. “Whatever happened to mates before dates? Sisters before misters? Bros before—“

“Shut up. This is me begging you to shut up.”

He stands up and traipses a few feet away to call, and Frances takes to building a snowman. It doesn’t actually come out looking very man-like - it seems her art skills don’t quite translate to sculpture - so she pivots to making a sort of fortress, for her benefit during the upcoming battle . 

Aled ambles back over. 

“He’ll be fifteen minutes. He swears that he will ’absolutely  _ not  _ be participating in a snowball fight’ and ‘what are we, five?’. So I rate we should just absolutely annihilate him the second he arrives - he won’t hold out more than two minutes.”

Frances nods, knowingly. “His need to be the best at everything won’t hold out any longer than our ammunition.”

“Exactly!”

They get to forming snowballs, as many as they can in the time they’re alone. It’s Frances that notices Daniel’s arrival, the top of his head bobbing along just above the line of the hedgerow. She nudges Aled, directs his gaze to the oncoming boy. The two of them share a knowing grin, their plan in mind. 

Frances hangs back, blocking Daniel’s view of the fortress (and small mountain of pre-made snowballs arranged behind it), while Aled goes to greet him, a large snowball hiding in a gloved hand surreptitiously held behind his back. Daniel smiles, running to greet Aled and pull him in for a kiss - which Aled returns for just a few seconds before crushing a fistful of snow down the back of Daniel’s shirt. 

Daniel pulls back sharply, a scorned scoff escaping him.

“What the f—“

Frances cuts him off with a snowball to the face, and Aled runs back for more ammunition.

Daniel stands and takes the barrage, at first, pride holding him back from rising to the challenge. All it takes, however, is a particularly large snowball, thrown particularly forcefully, hitting him with impressive accuracy right in the centre of his face, for him to give in.

  
“ _ Right. _ ” He snarls, deftly dodging another snowball and scrambling to build one of his own. “You have five seconds to  _ run.” _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was alright !!
> 
> as always, my tumblr is @charliespringverse if you’d like to chat/request/whatever :^)


End file.
